


Gesunde Landluft

by Antares



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny ist zu Besuch bei Lord Sinclair - ihre Freizeitgestaltung ist sehr "englisch".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesunde Landluft

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Tamara für das Beta!

Lord Brett Sinclair saß in seinem teakholzgetäfelten Büro und erledigte gerade seine Korrespondenz, als der weiße Kies vor seinem Fenster knirschte und aufspritzte. Es gab nur einen Mann in seiner Bekanntschaft, der es wagen würde, mit seinem Auto nicht in der Einfahrt zu parken, sondern um das Herrenhaus herumzufahren, um mehr oder weniger direkt auf der Terrasse zum Stehen zu kommen.

Daniel Wilde war eingetroffen. Mit dem ihm eigenen Faible für unkonventionelle Auftritte, hatte er seinen knallroten Sportwagen direkt vor dem bodentiefen Fenster von Seiner Lordschaft Schreibtisch geparkt. Er hing jetzt mit seinem Gesicht an der Scheibe, schnitt Gesichter, winkte – und dreckte die frisch geputzte Scheibe mit seinen Fingern, die gerade ein Fragezeichen malten, ein.

Brett seufzte, erhob sich und bedeutete seinem nervigen Freund, zur Terrassentür zu kommen.

„Hallo, Daniel“, grüßte er ihn.  
„Hallihallo, warum machen wir denn so ein griesgrämiges, englisches Gesicht, Euer Hochwohlgeboren?“, fragte der Angesprochene statt einer normalen Begrüßung.

Der Lord zog seinen Mundwinkel zu einem falschen Grinsen hoch und entgegnete: „Das ist die außerordentliche Freude, die mir ins Gesicht geschrieben steht.“  
„Na, da müssen wir aber noch dran arbeiten.“

Daniel Wilde trat an dem Besitzer des Hauses vorbei durch die Tür in die Diele und meinte mit einem tiefen Durchatmen: „Ah, gesunde englische Landluft. Wie ich das vermisst habe!“

„Ich dachte, du seiest schon seit ein paar Tagen zurück in England?“ Brett schaute ihn fragend an. „Du hast mir doch ein Telegramm aus London geschickt.“  
„Ich bin schon seit Dienstag wieder in England, mein schlecht zuhörender Freund. Du solltest mal wieder die Lauscherchen durchputzen lassen. Aber du kannst ja London wohl nicht mit dieser Idylle hier vergleichen.“ Er machte eine umfassende Bewegung, die sowohl Brett als auch das Haus, als auch den Garten einschloss.

„Darf ich daraus schließen“, grinste der Lord, „dass es in London etliche gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen gegeben hat, die dir nicht zugesagt haben?“ Er wusste, dass Daniel sehr geschickt in geschäftlichen Dingen war, das ganze falsch-freundliche Drumherum aber oftmals verabscheute. Er deute mit einer Geste an, ihm zu folgen und schenkte Daniel im Frühstückszimmer erst einmal einen guten doppelten Whiskey ein.

Für eine Sekunde wurde Wilde ernst, als er jetzt erwiderte: „Wenn ich die Geschäftsbeziehungen nicht bräuchte, dann hätte ich das todlangweilige Theaterstück nach dem ersten Akt verlassen.“ Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem Glas und fügte mit dem ihm eigenen Überschwang hinzu: „Wenn es ja wenigstens noch nette, grazile Balletttänzerinnen oder Tänzer in hautengen Hosen, die nichts der Phantasie überlassen, gewesen wären – aber nein, es war irgend so ein trockner Historienkram.“

„Du sprichst jetzt aber nicht über William Shakespeare?“, erkundigte sich Sinclair mit nur schlecht verborgenem Horror in der Stimme.  
„Nein, nein. Den Willi erkenne ich, wenn ich ihn auf der Bühne sehe. Ich bin doch keine Kulturbrause – äh – Kulturbanause. Übrigens, das ist ein gar edles Tröpfchen hier, davon nehme ich gleich noch was.“ Auffordernd hielt er dem Lord sein Glas hin.

Sinclair füllte nach und erkundigte sich: „Ich wollte jetzt gleich ausreiten gehen. Willst du mitkommen? Ein bisschen Bewegung nach der ganzen Herumhockerei in London?“ Wenn Wilde schon so von der Landluft schwärmte, sollten sie sich auch ein bisschen davon gönnen.

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Ich nehme an, deine treue Dienerschar hat meine Reitkleidung und Reitstiefel nach unser letzten „Tour de Matsch“ wieder auf Hochglanz gebracht?“  
„Ja, es sollte alles oben in deinem Zimmer liegen“, bestätigte Brett. „Ich gebe in der Küche Bescheid, dass sie uns ein kleines Picknick zusammenstellen und dann können wir uns in einer halben Stunde bei den Stallungen treffen..“  
„Das klingt perfekt. Und es gibt nicht noch einen kleinen Fall, den wir ganz nebenbei, mit einem Sandwich in unseren Patscherchen, lösen könnten?“ Fast klang er ein wenig enttäuscht, als er die Frage stellte.

„Nein, Danny. Die englische Landluft scheint schlecht fürs Verbrechen zu sein. Es ist hier schon lange nichts Schlimmeres mehr passiert als der Diebstahl von einigen Milchkannen mit frischer Schafsmilch für die Käseherstellung. Und selbst das liegt schon fast vier Monate zurück.“  
„Wurde der Dieb gefasst?“  
„Ja, es war ein Tourist, der die antiken Kannen haben wollte. An der Milch war er gar nicht interessiert und hat sie weggeschüttet, was Mister Brothington, das Bäuerlein, noch mehr erzürnt hat als der Diebstahl der Kannen.“

„Ich hoffe, die Aufregung war nicht zu viel für Euer Herz, mein Lord?“, neckte Wilde und piekste mit einem Finger auf Sinclairs Brust herum, während er sich mit der anderen Hand theatralisch imaginäre Luft zufächelte.  
Brett schnappte die stochernde Hand, hielt sie fest und sagte: „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich heute Abend auf eine Bridge-Party meiner Tante Mabel mitschleppe, siehst du jetzt lieber zu, dass du deinen Luxuskörper in Reitkleidung gepackt bekommst, statt hier herumzulästern. Ab mit dir nach oben.“  
„Oh ja, Brett, ich mag es, wenn du streng mit mir bist“, schnurrte Wilde, lachte und ging unter dem Augenrollen seiner Lordschaft nach oben ins Gästezimmer.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die beiden Männer unterwegs. Auf dem geteerten Weg der Einfahrt bis zum Wiesenrand ließen sie die Pferde im Schritt gehen. Anschließend erlaubten sie ihnen einen leichten Trab, bis sie warmgeritten waren, danach galoppierten sie über die weiten Wiesen, die sich vor ihnen erstreckten. Daniel machte das Ganze sofort zu einem Wettbewerb, wer schneller war, aber das war Brett nur recht. Voller Begeisterung lieferte er sich mit Daniels Westernpferd ein Rennen – bei dem sein britisches Vollblut mit hauchzartem Vorsprung siegte.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde lenkte Sinclair die Pferde zu einem kleinen Wäldchen. Dort gab es einen seiner Lieblingsplätze; sonnig und abgeschieden, sodass man nicht laufend von Wanderern, Schafhirten oder anderen Leuten gestört wurde. Sie saßen ab und ließen die Tiere am Bach trinken, ehe sie sie an einigen Bäumen zum Grasen festbanden.  
Daniel breitete unter einer Weide eine große, karierte Decke, die er an seinem Sattel befestigt hatte, auf dem Boden aus. Brett schnallte die Satteltaschen ab und trug sie zu ihrem Picknickplatz.

„Nun pack schon aus. Ich will sehen, welch leckere Fresserchen dein Majordomus uns mitgegeben hat“, drängelte Wilde, der offensichtlich nicht damit einverstanden war, dass Sinclair als erstes die Teller, Servietten und Bestecke auspackte und sorgfältig auf der Decke arrangierte.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Danny. Gut Ding will Weile haben.“ Danny war immer so typisch amerikanisch ungeduldig.  
„Der gute Danny will Essen haben“, konterte Wilde und schnappte sich die zweite Satteltasche.  
„He!“, beschwerte sich der Lord, aber Wilde hielt die Tasche aus seiner Reichweite, so dass er sich auf ein Gerangel hätte einlassen müssen, ehe er an sie heran gekommen wäre. Er verzichtete darauf.  
Wilde ließ in diesem Moment ein halbes Brot auf die Decke fallen und lud anschließend kunterbunt durcheinander Käse, Marmelade, Kuchen, Sandwichs und Obst dazu.

„Hmmm, da sind ja die typischen, kleinen, englischen Gurkendingerchen“, stellte Danny erfreut fest und stopfte sich zwei Gurken-Sandwichs auf einmal in den Mund. „Köstlich!“, schob er mit vollen Backen nach.  
„Nach vier Wochen in den Staaten sind deine Manieren noch bedauerlicher als sonst“, bemerkte Brett kopfschüttelnd. „Hat das Leben in den Kolonien wirklich so einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich?“

„Was willst du? Ich spreche mit gutem Appetit diesen blässlichen, ziemlich matschigen Weißbrotscheiben zu und du schwingst dich auf dein hohes aristokratisches Ross?“  
„Ich habe mich schon vor zehn Minuten von meinem aristokratischen Ross herunter geschwungen“, erwiderte Sinclair und zeigte mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter zu den friedlich grasenden Tieren.  
Dann ergriff er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ein Sandwich und biss einmal formvollendet davon ab.  
Wilde lachte und verschlang bewusst ein halbes Stück Kuchen auf einen Biss.  
„Gut, dass wir draußen sitzen, man kann dich ja wirklich nirgends mit hinnehmen.“ Sinclair schüttelte den Kopf und ließ noch ein „ts, ts“ dazu hören.

Wilde goss ihnen beiden ein Glas Wein ein. Selbst wenn das Küchenpersonal nicht das gute Bleikristall zum Picknick eingepackt hatte, so gab es dennoch ganz stilecht Weißweingläser für den Weißwein.  
„Auf zwei Wochen ohne Arbeit“, sagte Danny und ließ sein Glas gegen das des Lords klicken. „Nixtun für Fortgeschrittene.“  
Brett seufzte. „Vielleicht für dich, ich muss noch den Abschlussbericht fertig bekommen, die Aufstellung über die Einkünfte aus meinem Weingut in Südfrankreich ist fällig, und für die Rede im Oberhaus muss ich auch noch …“

„Ach du liebes Lottchen! Da wird sich Klein-Danny aber etwas einfallen lassen müssen, damit Euer Lordschaft nicht ganz zum mausgrauen Aktenschubser wird. Hmmm …“ Er warf Sinclair einen abwägenden Blick zu.  
Seine Augen begannen begeistert zu funkeln. „Ich glaube, ich habe genau das Richtige für so einen Notfall.“

„Daniel?“, misstrauisch ließ es Sinclair geschehen, dass sein Freund ihm das inzwischen leere Weinglas aus der Hand nahm und in die Wiese legte.  
Als Wilde ihn an der Schulter nach hinten schubste, so dass er auf der Decke zu liegen kam, erkundigte er sich doch mal: „Willst du uns jetzt einen Mittagsschlaf verordnen?“ Wenn er darüber nachdachte, hielt er das für gar keine schlechte Idee. Die Ruhe, der blaue Himmel, die warme Mittagssonne, sein Körper, der auf Verdauung umgeschaltete hatte …

„Kannst du gerne so nennen“, lachte Wilde und beugte sich über Sinclair. Seine Finger begannen die Reitjacke des Lords aufzuknöpfen.  
Wollte der Amerikaner etwa freiwillig die Stelle eines Dieners einnehmen und ihm beim Entkleiden helfen? Ging das nicht gegen seine koloniale Herkunft? „Daniel?“, fragte er erneut.  
„Schlaumeier, ich kenne meinen Namen, du brauchst ihn nicht immer zu wiederholen“, tadelte der andere Mann neckend und machte sich an den Knöpfen des Hemds zu schaffen. Stück für Stück legte er die Brust des Lords frei.

„Ehem … was wird das?“  
„Das ist mein adeliges Entspannungsprogramm. Speziell für dich.“

Wieso glaubte Danny denn, dass es ihn entspannen könnte, die Hände seines Freundes auf seiner jetzt nackten Brust zu spüren? Warum sollte es ihm gefallen, wie er … oh, bei der Queen und ihren Corgies! Das, was Wildes Finger da gerade mit seinen Brustwarzen machte, war wirklich nicht zu verachten! Er drückte, presste und rieb genau mit dem richtigen Druck, und die Zähne, die er sanft knabbernd kurz darauf spürte, waren ebenfalls sehr anregend. Ein ungeahntes, wohliges Schaudern durchlief Brett und er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen.

Irgendeinen zustimmenden Ton musste er wohl dennoch rausgelassen haben, denn erfreut und eifrig fragte sein Freund: „Möchtest du noch etwas mehr von Dannys Spezial haben?“  
Da Daniel seine Frage aber mit dem Gleiten seiner Hand über Bretts mit jeder Sekunde stärker ausgeprägte Erektion begleitete, war das sehr unfair. Wie sollte er da einen klaren Gedanken fassen?

„Wir haben Massagen, Handarbeit, Blowjobs und noch vieles mehr im Angebot“, lockte Danny mit verführerischer Stimme und öffnete den obersten Knopf der Reithose. „Alles exklusiv für unsere adelige Kundschaft. Auf Wunsch liefern wir auch frei Haus.“

Oh, nein, Danny war immer so direkt, sowohl in seiner Wortwahl, als auch in seiner Vorgehensweise. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass sich das so gut anfühlen würde? Brett reckte sich unwillkürlich den streichelnden Händen entgegen.

„Oh, ja, Euer Gnaden. Wenn Ihr jetzt noch gnädigerweise ein wenig den hochwohlgeborenen Hintern anheben würdet, dann könnten wir Euch von der lästigen Reithose befreien“, lockte Daniel, zog den Reißverschluss herunter und versuchte, an dem fest sitzenden Kleidungsstück zu zerren.  
Brett versuchte zu helfen, dazu hob er seine Hüfte etwas an.  
Daniel zog und zerrte, hatte etwas zu viel Schwung und kippt plötzlich nach hinten. Er ruderte ein wenig mit den Armen, konnte sich aber noch abfangen.

„Aua!“, beschwerte er sich, schüttelte seine Hand aus und hob eine Ecke der Decke an. „Was liegt denn hier für ein Wackerstein drunter? Da ist ja gar nichts für einen ausgedehnten Coitus non interruptus, weil es ziemlich interrupierend ist, wenn sich dieser spitze Stein … hmm, sieh mal an, das ist ja gar kein Stein!“

Interessiert setzte sich Sinclair auf, um zu sehen, was Daniel entdeckt hatte. Der versuchte derweil mit seiner Hand eine dünne Schicht krümelige Erde zur Seite zu schieben. Als ihm das gelungen war, sahen sie den Deckel einer kleinen Metallkiste – kaum größer als ein Schuhkarton – vor sich liegen.

Mit rütteln, ziehen und klopfen gelang es ihnen nach ein paar Minuten, den Deckel zu öffnen.

„Das sind aber nicht die im Englischen Bürgerkrieg verschollenen Juwelen meiner Vorfahren“, stellte Brett mit Blick auf die Papierbündel fest, die eng mit kyrillischen Buchstaben beschriebenen waren.  
Mit breitem, vorgeblich russischen Akzent erwiderte Danny: „Es sei denn, deine Vorfahren hätten dunnemals eifrige Kontakte zu Mütterchen Russland gepflegt.“

„Das halte ich für ausgeschlossen. Ich glaube eher, wir haben tatsächlich einen neuen Fall für dich gefunden. Wir sollten sofort Richter Fulton informieren, damit er Handschriften-Spezialisten …“  
„Immer langsam, Euer Eiligkeit.“ Daniel hielt Brett, der aufstehen wollte, am Arm zurück. „Schon meine Grundschullehrerin Miss Summers hat immer zu mir gesagt: `Erst eine Aufgabe beenden, ehe du eine neue anfängst.´ Und wer wäre ich, meiner Lehrerin zu widersprechen?“ Er grinste breit und schubste Brett wieder auf den Rücken.

„Aber, Daniel…“ wollte der Lord einwenden, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn der so genannte verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss.

Brett war im ersten Moment viel zu überrascht, um zu protestieren. Dann wollte er noch mal für ein paar Sekunden seinem Pflichtbewusstsein folgen und diesen seltsamen Fund umgehend der Polizei melden – doch noch einmal drei, vier Sekunden später hatte er schon fast wieder vergessen, dass sie diesen Fund überhaupt gemacht hatten. Denn Daniel hatte sich halb über ihm drapiert und rieb jetzt mit seinem Knie gegen sehr interessierte Teile seiner Anatomie, während seine Zunge in Bretts Mund vordrang.

Nun gut, vielleicht hatte Wilde in diesem Fall ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Dem Zustand der Schatulle nach zu urteilen, ruhten diese Dokumente schon ein paar Jährchen unter seiner Wiese, da würden ihnen ein, zwei Stunden mehr auch nichts mehr ausmachen. Richter Fulton würde schon noch früh genug seine Finger darauf legen können. Er hätte jetzt gerne erst einmal Daniels Finger an anderen Stellen gespürt.

„Du hast mich überzeugt. Genießen wir erst noch etwas die gesunde Landluft. Ich wäre dann übrigens bereit für ein ‚Danny Spezial’“, sagte er und streckte seinem Freund auffordernd die Hüften entgegen….

\---------------ENDE-----------

©Antares, Dezember 2014


End file.
